


The Nerdy Companion [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bi, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lori - Freeform, M/M, Mrs and Mr Bane, School, companion - Freeform, gaylove, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Magnus needed a companion/friend. And that's where Alec came in.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus always stayed to himself. Up in his room, always work on his school work among other things. He would never ask people to come over to spend time with him. So his parents would ask there friends to bring their kids by to hang out with Magnus. But Magnus would always go off by himself. Magnus loved being on his own. Until one day he was made to go to a family friends house for a get-together. Magnus was off by himself listening to a popular science podcast that he always listened to when he saw a guy hiding in the corner of the back yard doing the same thing. But he didn't know what he was listening to on his phone. The guy looked up at Magnus for a moment. Then he turned away and looked down.

///

Magnus was sitting by his mom and dad after they ate. 

"Magnus we would like you to meet your new roommate." 

Magnus' mom had her hand out to the guy that Magnus saw from before. 

"What?" Magnus asked his mom. 

Magnus looked to his mom. Then back to the guy.

"Mom, why are you doing this? You know I don't like to be around people." "Look Mrs.Bane. I don't want to cause you and your family any discomfort. I should ask someone else to let me stay with them so I can finish my schooling. Thank you anyway," the guy said as he turned to leave.

Magnus wanted him to leave, but he also knew no one had room for him right now other than them.

"Wait."

The guy stopped and turned back to Magnus.

"It okay. You can share my room. Just keep your hands off my things and keep your side of the room clean."

The guy smiled a little.

"I can do that." "What's your name?" "Alec Lightwood." "Well, Alec Lightwood, don't bother me, and I won't bother you." 

Alec nodded at Magnus. Magnus put his earbuds in and looked away from Alec and his mom and dad. Alec looked at Mrs. and Mr.Bane and winked at them. Mrs. and Mr. Bane looked at Alec and nodded. Magnus' Mom and dad look at each other with hope in their eyes.

///

When Magnus and Alec made it back to Magnus' room, their room now, Magnus made sure Alec knew what to keep his hands off of on his side of the room. They got ready for bed. It was the weekend, and Magnus always stayed in his bedroom doing his own thing. Alec got in bed and started reading. Magnus did the same thing but got on his phone to listen to another podcast with his earbuds in his ears so he wouldn't disturb his roommate. A little while later Magnus got up to go to the bathroom. He saw Alec passed out with his glasses still on and his head hanging down and his book open to the page he fell asleep trying to finish reading. Magnus shook his head and went to the bathroom, but couldn't help to think how uncomfortable Alec looked. So when he got back to the room and saw Alec was the same way he was when he left the room, he couldn't take it. He went over to him and slowly picked up his book and laid it on the chair that was next to his bed. Then his glasses was next. Magnus when to remove them and Alec woke. Alec looked at him. Magnus looked at him for a moment.

"You should know your limitations."

Magnus handed Alec his glasses, then went to his bed. Alec watched him.

"Thank you."

Magnus said nothing back. Alec saw how nicely Magnus put his book up and was trying not to wake him. Alec laid there looking at Magnus' back on the other side of the room. Finally, he went back to sleep. Magnus could feel Alec looking at him. That's why he kept his back to him. He was praying that this time would fly by, so he could be alone again.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thecompanionmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was up and already working on something. Alec woke up to see Magnus already up. Alec laid in bed watching Magnus for a while. Alec liked the way he would concentrate on every little project, and double check everything he did how he would scrunch his nose up while he was trying to figure out things. Alec smiled and sat up. Magnus heard him and looked his way.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

Alec looked at him.

"Sure, I'll just stop breathing so I won't disturb you."

Magnus looked at Alec and rolled his eyes. Then went back to work after he put in his earbuds. Alec got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, there was a plate of food on his desk and some oj in a bottle. Alec looked over to Magnus. Magnus was eating and drink while he was working. So, he ate his food. After a few minutes, Magnus got up and took his plate to the kitchen. Alec followed. Magnus was talking to his mother, so Alec went back to his half of the room. Alec started unpacking his things. He pulled out his laptop and a lot of books. Alec put them where they should go. He was putting up his clothes when Magnus came back to the room. Magnus just looked at him but said nothing. He went back to his desk put his earbuds back in and started working again on his project. Magnus did his own thing all day till about dinner time when he looked up he saw Alec reading at his desk. Alec was trying to catch up on his reading work for school. Magnus watched him for a few minutes. Then he got up and left the room. A little late Alec looked up, but Magnus was gone. He got up and went looking for him or Mr. and Mrs.Bane. He found all of them in the kitchen talking.

"There you are. Dinner will be ready in a few. You two go wash up," Mrs.Bane told Magnus and Alec.

They both went to the bathroom. Magnus waited outside the bathroom till Alec came out. Then he went in. Alec waited for Magnus so that they could walk back together. When Magnus came of the bathroom, he looked at Alec and rolled his eyes.

"You could have gone back. I don't need a babysitter." "Are sure?" Alec asked with a smile.

Magnus just looked at him and rolled his eyes again. They had dinner, and Magnus got up and put his coat on.

"Magnus, why don't you ask Alec to go with you tonight?" Mr.Bane asked.

Magnus looked at his father like what else? Really? Mr.Bane looked at Magnus like he wasn't too old for a whipping. Magnus gave in and looked at Alec.

"Would you like to go watch a movie with me? It's a silent movie." 

Alec smiled.

"Sure, thanks for asking."

Magnus just looked at him like he could have strangled him. But Alec kept smiling.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thenerdycompanionmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus and Alec made it to the movies. They were waiting in line to get Alec a ticket. 

"Magnus, babe."

Some girl came running up hugging and kissing on Magnus. 

"Hey, I miss you too, Lori." "Who is this? He's cute, Magnus." 

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec smiled at Magnus and Lori.

"No one. Just someone that is staying with my family to finish school."

Alec looked at Magnus and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Alec, and you are?" "I'm Lori a friend of Magnus'. I never saw Magnus with anyone when he comes here." "Well, it would be that way tonight, if I had it my way," Magnus said looking to Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes again at Magnus and smiled. Alec got his ticket and went in as the third wheel on Magnus' date. They all got something to eat and drink. Then went into the movie. Alec went to one side of the room, and Magnus and Lori went to the other side of the room away from Alec. Every once in a while Alec would look over to Magnus and his so-called friend that was definitely not here for the movie. She was all over Magnus. And he loved every minute of it. Alec looked back to the film. A little later Magnus looked over to Alec.

To him, Alec looked like he was into the film. So he told Lori that it was all clear and they both smile at each other. Then she went to her knees. Alec was enjoying the movie until he heard something that he never wanted to hear in a silent film. Alec looked around. Then he looked at Magnus and saw his face and the so-called friend was gone, but then he realized what was going on. Alec looked away for a moment. When he looked back, Magnus was looking at him. He wanted to look elsewhere but the way Magnus was looking at him he couldn't and didn't want too. Alec watched them for a moment. Then he pushed his hand down into his pants and started to jerk himself off. Magnus watched him as Lori sucked him off. Alec was driving Magnus crazy. When they both unloaded themselves, Alec and Magnus, both looked at each for a moment. Then Magnus heard Lori say something as she got up.

"What?" Magnus asked her. "Wow, babe, you were more into being sucked tonight than any other time." "I wanted it tonight to relax me. This roommate thing is very unrelaxing." "I see. Maybe it's a good thing for us," Lori said with a smile. 

Magnus smiled back at her. Then he saw movement to the side and saw Alec leaving the movie. 

"I should go check on Alec. He left in a hurry." "Okay, I should be going anyway. Call me later this week." "Okay, bye."

Magnus kissed her, and she left. Magnus went to the bathroom, but Alec wasn't there. Lori sent him a text.

[Hey, babe. Your roommate is getting into a cab out here.]

[Thank you.]

Magnus ran outside and saw Alec getting into a cab. He ran over to him to stop him. Magnus grabbed Alec's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Alec looked at him. Then he looked away.

"I'm fine." "Then why did you leave?"

Alec looked right at him. Magnus knew right away why. 

"Hey, guys do you need a cab or not?"

Alec looked at the guy. Then back at Magnus. 

"Do you want to share a cab?"

Magnus nodded. Alec moved out of the way so Magnus could get into the cab. Alec got into the cab, and Magnus told the man where to take them. Both of them sat in silence on the way home.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thenerdycompanionmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	4. Chapter 4

When Magnus and Alec made it home, Alec told Mr. and Mrs.Bane good night and went to their room. Magnus stayed to talk to his mom and dad some. Then he went to his room. When he got, their Alec was in bed reading. So, Magnus went to get ready for bed. When he came back Alec had his light out and his back to Magnus. 

"Fine, if that's how you want to act."

Magnus got into his bed and turned his back to Alec.

"What?" Alec asked. "You heard me."

Alec got up, and so did Magnus. They were in each other's faces. Yelling at each other until they were so close they could feel each other's hot breath. Then it happened. They kissed. Fast and hard at first. Then slow and soft. When they parted from each other some, both of them looked at each other.

"Hold me, Alec?" 

Alec nodded. They got into Magnus bed. Magnus had his back up against Alec's body. Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and held him.

"What about Lori?" Alec asked.

Magnus turned on his back so he could look at Alec when they talked.

"I should let her know about us." "Is that all?" "What else do I need to do?" "How about stop seeing her." "But why?"

Alec sat up and looked at Magnus.

"If you want me, you can have just me, not her too."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Until then, nothing."

Alec got up and went back to his bed without another word. Magnus looked at him. Alec looked over to Magnus. Magnus was looking up. Then he turned back on his side with his back to Alec.

"You have a decision to make," Alec said then he turned his back to Magnus.

Magnus had his eyes shut until he heard Alec say something that made him want to disappear. 

~~~

Magnus woke early again. He laid in his bed and watched Alec sleep. Magnus wanted to be his, but he wanted Lori too. 

~~~

The decision ...

From that time on Magnus never did anything with Alec. The only thing that they shared was a living space. They each had there own friends and lovers. When our school, was done Alec moved on, and Magnus did too. After college, Magnus married Lori, and they had a family. Alec met Rick and they married. They also made a family. Lori got cancer and passed away leaving Magnus and two kids. Rick left Alec for some guy named Daryl. Alec and Rick have joint custody of their son. 

~~~

Alec and his son were waiting to watch a movie when he saw Magnus and two little kids walk in to see the same film.

"Magnus?" "Yes?"

When Magnus saw who it was, he smiled.

"Alec." "What have you been up to?" Alec asked with a smile. 

They talk a little. Then Magnus and his kids started to sit off from Alec and his son.

"Magnus, wait." 

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Would you and your kids like to sit with us?" Alec asked. "Sure, Thanks."

After the movie was over Magnus asked Alec to get coffee. 

"Would you like to get coffee sometime?" "Sure, how about right now?" "Okay," Magnus said with a big smile.

Alec smiled too. This time was a new beginning for Alec and Magnus. And Magnus made the right decision this time, to see it through.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thenerdycompanionmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


End file.
